Lo que necesitas es Amor
by Liz L. Darcy
Summary: ¿Que serias capaz de arriesgar para ser feliz? ¿ Podrías dejar todo para estar al lado de la persona que amas? Incluso tu familia. Justo cuando intenta ser feliz el mundo de Sakura empieza a derrumbarse y Shaoran descubre que sus peores enemigos tienen su misma sangre ¡Cuidado! El destino puede ser muy cruel pero ¿Serán capaces de salvar su amor a costa de sus propias vidas?.


_Un agradecimiento especial a Sirena Misty por ser mi Beta en este capitulo. _

_**A ti RM, si nuestra historia hubiera estado en mis manos aun se seguiría escribiendo…**_

**-.-.-**

**Lo que necesitas es Amor**

"_- ¿Crees que nuestro amor nos llevará juntos? - Creo que nuestro amor puede hacer todo lo que queramos.-"_

**1. ¿Te conozco?**

Ella sonreía. Sonreía con seguridad, con emoción, no sabía ni siquiera porqué, pero ella lo hacía. Tal vez por el hecho de saber que su fin de semana empezaría desde el jueves, así es jueves y viernes sin clases, podría disfrutar, terminar pendientes postergados desde el verano, o tal vez solo sentarse sobre el sofá y tener un maratón de sus películas favoritas, por fin un poco de tranquilidad para su vida. Las cosas para Sakura no habían ido del todo bien a lo largo del último año, había pasado por muchas dificultades, tantos problemas, pero _"Al menos sigues respirando", _era lo que solía decirle su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, al escucharla hablar y percatarse que estaba a punto de presenciar uno de los épicos discursos de su hermana menor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire, contó en su mente _"1, 2, 3…", _si en definitivo, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Sakura y aquello ya le había traído algunos inconvenientes, pero ese día no podía dejarse vencer por su impaciencia, había muchas cosas por hacer.

–Sakura, ¡te necesitamos por acá! – una voz femenina la sacó de su intento por tranquilizarse, estaba mirando al suelo. Alzó la vista para contemplar a sus compañeras a unos metros frente a ella, tratando de arreglar algunas decoraciones en el centro del gimnasio mientras que otro grupo salía cargando un montón de cosas en rumbo al jardín.

Ella había estado tratando de poner en orden los papeles que requería para poder ajustar su horario, tenía que hacerlo, ya que en su recién comenzado semestre había tenido algunos problemas en su trabajo y en cuestiones escolares.

Sakura Kinomoto cursaba el tercer año de su carrera en Psicología en la Universidad de Tomoeda, después de muchas vueltas al asunto había decidido que aquella era la mejor de sus elecciones, fuera de las locas ideas de su madre por estudiar algo como leyes, negocios o esas cosas que abrían con más facilidad el campo laboral. Le había costado mucho poder convencerla pero hasta que su padre intervino su madre había sido convencida.

– Vamos Sakura, te necesitan por allá – la animosa voz de Tomoyo sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Sakura la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, Tomoyo era su prima, además de ser su mejor amiga, en realidad era la única que la comprendía en su totalidad y agradecía al cielo por tenerla en su vida. Ellas estaban en facultades diferentes pero aquel día todas las facultades se hallaban reunidas en el campus principal, en el antiguo gimnasio y en el jardín, todo para celebrar un aniversario más de la Universidad de Tomoeda.

– Lo sé, gracias Tomoyo – Tomoyo solo le dedicó una sonrisa y regresó con el resto de las chicas de su facultad, ella había elegido Diseño, y vaya que era algo que se le había dado desde pequeña. Tomoyo ni siquiera necesitaba estudiar la carrera porque su talento era nato y además las facilidades que le brindaban venir de una legendaria dinastía eran muchos.

Sakura tomó su folder y se encaminó hacia la parte que se les había designado a ellas, Sakura era la jefa de su semestre y tenía que estar al tanto de todas las actividades escolares que se llevaban a cabo, otra cosa que también le quitaba tiempo y apenas encontraba el necesario para poder realizar sus deberes. Habló con un par de chicas que tenían duda en cuanto a algunos colores o estilos de acomodar algunos de los decorativos, y Sakura como siempre pudo dar su mejor opinión. No tardó en mucho en dejar todo listo para aquella tarde, se despidió de sus amigas y se encamino a las oficinas administrativas de la universidad, esperaba poder resolver hoy mismo su problema para poder comenzar la próxima semana sin preocupaciones, el resto de la semana sabía que no la trabajarían por los festejos y si no resolvía nada hoy tendría que esperarse días mas.

Sakura aceleró su paso para llegar antes de no encontrar ningún alma en las oficinas, atravesó las puertas de cristal y como supuso, el lugar estaba aún con personas tratando de arreglar problemas con su horario, quizás solicitando un cambio de materia o quizás algunos de primero de facultad, algunos de los escritorios ya estaban vacios seguramente se habían adelantado a su habitual hora de salida. Caminó por el pasillo central para doblar a la derecha, ahí se encontraría en el área de atención a alumnos. Buscaba con la mirada a la coordinadora de estudios, seguramente ella podría hacer algo por ella, lo bueno de ser una excelente alumna era que no solo los maestros la adoraban sino que también era conocida por aquellas partes de su universidad, sabía que tenía carta abierta para su petición pero que igual tendrían que hacer algunos ajustes. Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, también había maestros que opinaban que ella era su talón de Aquiles, quizás su manera de siempre defender a capa y espada su punto de vista o por ser la clásica chica que desataba discusiones interminables durante las clases para solo al final ganarse el apoyo de sus compañeros y coronarse como la ganadora indiscutible de esas discusiones escolares.

Sakura encontró a la mujer, ella era una señora de edad mediana con ojos grises y bastante pálida, cabello oscuro, largo y rizado, quizás demasiado. Cuando la castaña la encontró ella estaba a punto de emprender su huida, y ella lo hubiera hecho de no ser que se tratase de otra persona, pero se trataba de una de las alumnas mas especiales que pudiera tener la universidad.

– Buenas Tardes Sakura ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – contestó la mujer volviendo a tomar el lugar en su escritorio.

– Disculpe que la moleste Sra. Ryuzuki, justamente cuando se iba pero es que tengo que arreglar lo de mi horario – respondió Sakura tomando el lugar que estaba en frente del escritorio de la mujer.

– Oh cierto, ya me habías comentado algo de eso, ¿no? – Preguntó la dama aunque ya lo había recordado – Muéstrame tu horario y dime a que horas se presente tu problema – mostró su sonrisa y se pudieron ver algunos dientes de platino.

Sakura extendió el horario de clases – Realmente el único problema que tengo es por la tarde en la clase de Corrientes Psicoanalíticas, y justamente tengo un hueco en la mañana y sé que el Profesor Tsukino imparte esa misma materia justo a la hora que yo tengo libre – explicó Sakura.

La señora Ryuzuki sonrió son suficiencia y comprobó, por enésima vez, que aquella chica resolvió sus problemas por ella misma, sin duda alguna esa chica nunca se quedaría cruzada de brazos a la espera de que alguien viniera a ayudarla, y no es que no aceptara ayuda, pero esa joven era del tipo que le gustaba esforzarse y conseguir las cosas por ella misma. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, más para ella misma que para la afirmación de Sakura sabiendo que tan solo ella era un medio para llevar a cabo lo que Sakura ya había investigado y que ella hubiera tardado una semana en responderle, quizás más.

– Muy bien, Sakura. Solo haría falta hablar con el Profesor Tsukino, sabes que las clases son limitadas y no sé si el este de acuerdo con aceptar a una alumna mas –

– Ya lo he hecho – Sakura sonrió mostrando su perfecta y brillante dentadura, antes de armar su plan para poder corregir su horario había previsto cualquier tipo de percance que hubiera podido tener.

– De acuerdo, Sakura, de inmediato lo doy de alta en el sistema y a partir del lunes puedes presentarte a su clase – contestó la mujer agradeciendo que Sakura le facilitara las cosas, así no perdería mucho tiempo y pronto estaría atravesando las puertas de cristal de las oficinas directo al estacionamiento, si moría de hambre.

Sakura estiró la carpeta con todos los documentos que se requerían para que hiciera el cambio, no era nada del otro en realidad solo pasar datos generales del alumno y darlo de alta en el sistema así como notificarlo al profesor de manera electrónica. La mujer tecleo los datos con toda la rapidez que podía mientras Sakura esperaba para recibir su nuevo horario. Mientras Ryuzuki hacia lo suyo Sakura miraba los mensajes de su móvil, tenia algunos mensajes de su madre había olvidado que había quedado en ir a comer con ella ¿Qué la había dejado plantada? Su madre ya lo habia hecho muchas veces con ella, pero Sakura no lo había hecho con ninguna intención, tan solo lo había olvidado, contuvo un suspiro y siguió viendo la larga lista de mensajes, había otros de Jasper, su actual mejor amigo, y también quien en alguna parte lejana de su vida había sido su novio. Larga historia que prefería no recordar, no porque la hubiese pasado mal pero era extraño pensarla, a veces se preguntaba como pudo pasar tanto tiempo con él, bueno, quizás no había sido tanto tiempo, solo dos años pero eso fue lo único cercano a una "feliz relación", si claro que tenía sentimientos por el durante aquel tiempo y también ahora, pero nunca había sido algo tan apasionado como sus amigas les platicaban que ocurría cuando alguien se enamoraba, o lo que ella misma tanto leía, claro, porque lejos de esa imagen tan incorregible, Sakura era una eterna soñadora y romántica de hueso colorado, las personas que la recordaban desde su niñez lo sabían pero aquellos que la conocían en su juventud no pudieron percibir ese lado sensible de la chica a flote, no, eso quedaba en el pasado junto con muchas cosas mas. Quizás si había amado a Jasper, quizás solo quizás pero tendría que volver a enamorarse y eso no había ocurrido, tenia al menos tres años desde que ambos terminaron su relación y Sakura jamás miró a alguien más con otros ojos, tal vez tuvo citas pero nada importante, seguramente aún no le había llegado el momento para enamorarse, de todas maneras no tenia ningún apuro una parte de ella se rehusaba y una coraza ya se encontraba tejida sobre sus sentimientos. Contesto el mensaje diciéndole que hoy no podría ir a verlo jugar, y Tomoyo tampoco, explicándole el porque. Miró el ultimo mensaje y sonrió al darse cuenta que era de su mejor amiga Tomoyo era la única persona que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, Sakura estaba realmente agradecida con la vida de tener a su lado a una persona como ella y que la conociera desde pequeña, ellas eran primas, pero más que primas para Sakura era como su hermana y la quería como tal.

"_Sakura hubo algunos problemas con las chicas de tu grupo, le dije a Rika que se hiciera cargo" _leyó en voz baja el mensaje de su mejor amiga, a veces se preguntaba como aquel grupo pensaba en ser Psicólogos y ayudar a la gente si ni siquiera podían ayudarse entre ellos mismos, negó con la cabeza y contestó el mensaje de su amiga agradeciéndole, ¿Cómo era necesario que una chica de otra carrerea interviniera? Lo bueno es que Rika sabría que hacer. Listo, todos los mensajes contestados ya solo quedaba esperar a que la señora Ryuzuki terminara de hacer lo suyo para salir pronto de ahí, no tenia mucho tiempo, tendría que pasar a comprar algo de comida para ir corriendo al consultorio en donde desde el verano había encontrado un lugar para comenzar a laboral auxiliando a una psicóloga infantil. Justo ese verano fue cuando decidió en que se especializaría. Era miércoles, los miércoles eran días bastante tranquilos en el consultorio, además tenía el permiso de la Psicóloga Yawa de marchar temprano, tendría que regresar a casa para prepararse para el festival que habría por la noche, en donde ella, también seria oradora. Al menos tenía todo listo para aquella noche.

– ¿Ha quedado? – preguntó Sakura al darse cuenta que la señora Ryuzuki buscaba su mirada.

– Todo esta lista, Sakura, espero que no tengas ningún problema – La mujer dejo su lugar para tomar el horario de Sakura que se estaba imprimiendo para poder sellarlo y firmarlo y que la chica no tuviera ningún problema, eso no le convenía a nadie, la chica podría armar un revuelo si ella quisiera aunque por lo general era una chica tranquila, o al menos lo había aprendido a ser a lo largo del último año, situaciones personales, suponía.

Sakura se disponía a volver a acomodar sus cosas y tan solo esperar la firma de la Coordinadora, pero estaba no encontraba ningún bolígrafo para esto, la muchacha buscó entre sus cosas un bolígrafo para alcanzarlo a la mujer pero algo hizo distrajera con mucha facilidad.

– No Señor, ya le dije que no pueden atenderlo de momento. Tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes – una voz que trataba de sonar tranquila se escuchaba en el fondo del pasillo, parecía que cada vez se acercaba mas como si persiguiera a alguien.

– No, no puedo esperar. Rayos, mi madre ya hablo con ustedes ¿Con que tipo de sistema trabajan? Es inconcebible – era una voz masculina pero no pudo reconocerla, después de tantos alumnos y facultades que tenía la universidad sería difícil además que Sakura no era muy buena recordando ese tipo de cosas.

– No, ese chico otra vez, no – farfulló Ryuzuki tomando el bolígrafo que por fin la castaña había encontrado, lo firmó y Sakura lo tomó.

Sakura quiso preguntar quién era al ver el gesto de molestia de la Coordinadora pero creyó después de todo no era su asunto – Muchas gracias – Sakura tomó la hoja y la guardó en su mochila al igual que el bolígrafo, se despidió de la señora y salió a toda prisa atravesando la puerta de madera, detrás de ella ya venía Ryuzuki. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta e intento dar un paso hacia afuera fue directo al suelo golpeando a la pobre señora Ryuzuki, estrellando su mochila contra sus piernas y por si fuera poco el peso que había caído justo encima de ella.

– Podrías fijarte que hay gente enfrente tuyo – se quejo Sakura quien apoyaba sus manos contra el suelo tratando de recobrarse del golpe pero no podía hacerlo porque aun tenia al culpable de su accidente encima suyo, Sakura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba por observar con la mirada que nada dentro de su mochila hubiera salido de ella.

– Si no caminaras con tanta prisa…– se defendió el joven haciéndose a un lado y dándole una mano a Sakura para incorporarse, Sakura aceptó su mano a regañadientes, y lo hacía porque en verdad se había dado un buen golpe y hasta se sentía un poco mareada, quizás el tener el estomago vacio contra el fuerte impacto habían hecho estragos en su cabeza.

Cuando se puso de pie, por primera vez encontró su mirada, ¡Dios mío! Que mirada. De repente sintió que el tiempo se detenía, sus ojos esmeraldas se detuvieron en los ojos ámbar del chico eran grandes y misteriosos, y si, su mirada estaba llena de galantería, seguramente ni el mismo lo sabía. Era alto, y dueño de un porte envidiable, su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba algo alborotado, su piel era pálida algo que le daba un contraste al color de sus ojos. ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? ¿De qué Dios griego se trataba? Es no encontraba otra explicación a que un ser tan perfecto deambulara por los pasillos de su olvidada universidad. Y de repente lo supo sin necesidad, algo en su interior se había movido ¿O se estaba volviendo loca? Una de dos. Pero lo único que sabía es que su corazón latía con una fuerza desbordante como nunca lo había hecho. _Sí, me estoy volviendo loca_, afirmó para sus adentros. Se dio cuenta que aún sostenía la mano del joven entre la suya y como pudo se deshizo rápido del agarre. Sakura agachó la cabeza con pena, sabía que para esas alturas intentar cubrir el rojo de sus mejillas era imposible. El muchacho se inclinó para tomar la mochila de Sakura y entregarla a la dueña, otra vez hubo contacto de miradas y lo que recibió la chica fue una encantadora sonrisa, de esas de película, inolvidable. Sakura imitó el gesto recordando que debía controlarse y que no estaba permitido perder el control de aquella manera. Además no estaban solos, la señora Ryuzuki apenas se había recobrado del golpe y cerraba su oficina, y el tipo que había seguido al chico también estaban ahí.

– Gracias – dijo Sakura al recibir la mochila.

– Lo siento, fue culpa mía – se disculpó el chico con sinceridad – Venía a tratar de un asunto que según, ya estaba arreglado – esta vez su voz sonó autoritaria dirigiéndose a la mujer.

– Joven Li, ya le expliqué el asunto, y a su madre también – la mirada de la mujer era retadora, quiso soltar un comentario pero lo evito, sería mejor no tener problemas con esa gente, ese tipo de gente que cree que con dinero lo pueden todo.

– Es que no quiero retrasar más mis clases… –

– Eso lo hubiera pensado antes, ya hace casi un mes que comenzaron las clases –

– Tenía _cosas_ importantes en Inglaterra – Si, claro, eso ni siquiera su madre lo creería pero la mujer que podría saber.

– Lo siento Señor Li…–

– Es lo que yo venía diciéndole, disculpe Sra. Ryuzuki, con su permiso – el hombre hizo un reverencia y se alejo del lugar.

– Por favor…– suplicó el chico. Por el tono de su voz parecía que lo diría en serio y que en verdad necesitaba ese cambio, ¿Quién lo diría? Por su aspecto no parecía ser del tipo que buscaba la ayuda de los demás, con esos vaqueros y esa chaqueta de cuero daba la finta de ser todo un rebelde, un rebelde con clase, si es que algo así pudiera existir.

Sakura lo observó con atención y al mirar ese gesto infantil lo recordó ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ya sabía que de quien se trataba pero le sorprendía que estuviera ahí, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él, bastantes años. Lo último que creía saber era que estaba estudiando en alguna parte de Inglaterra después de haber estado una buena parte de su vida en Japón, pero antes de eso también había pasado tiempo en su natal Hong Kong con su padre, mientras que su madre y sus hermanas se instalaban en Tomoeda. Ahora se dio cuenta ¿Cómo no podría reconocer a un Li? Una legendaria familia que se dedicaba desde hace muchos años a la construcción y bienes raíces.

– Lo siento Joven Li, tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo semestre – afirmo una ya muy impacientada señora Ryuzuki.

El chico comenzó a revolverse el cabello, impaciente y con un gesto de desesperación, por lo que parecía era bastante importante poder arreglar "su asunto", no era necesario preguntar de que trataba, seguramente el chico quería comenzar clases pero el semestre ya llevaba al menos un mes de avance. Sakura se quedó pensativa, y observando con discreción al joven, no sabía porque no se había marchado del lugar pero sus pies aún no la dejaban moverse del lugar. Un extraño hilo de esperanza se paseó por su mente a la espera de que antes de que partiera el hombre la reconociera. Sakura caminó un paso con lentitud alejándose de la mujer y del desesperado chico, quien de inmediato volteó, claro que ya sabia quien era pero estaba tan frustrado que casi lo pasaba por alto, pero no, esas cosas no iban con alguien de la familia Li, y menos si se trataba de una hermosa joven de radiantes ojos.

– ¿Kinomoto? – el chico la tomó por el brazo derecho para impedir que marchara más, definitivamente tenía una naturaleza algo impulsiva. Ella no avanzó más y se quedo quieta, agradecía que desde tiempo atrás el nerviosismo ya no fuera parte de ella y su corazón, su corazón estaba lo bastante oculto para que nadie la descubriera.

– Si, soy yo – afirmó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. – Li ¿Cierto? – añadió mas que una afirmación que como una pregunta.

– Claro – su rostro se calmó y ahora pareció un poco menos preocupado.

– ¿Lo conoce Señorita Kinomoto? – pregunto algo sorprendida Ryuzuki no estaba enterada de la vida personal de Sakura pero ese joven no figuraba para tener algún especie de lazo con la chica.

– Si, Sra. Ryuzuki, es un viejo compañero de la escuela secundaria, y uno muy bueno – Sabia que justo en ese momento Sakura podría ayudarlo, quizás alguna palabra de recomendación sería buena, después de todo Sakura también era conocida por esa persuasión que tenía sobre la gente. – Creo que vendría bien a la Universidad más alumnos como él – sabía que con ese comentario se comprometía frente a ambos pero al menos haría el intento. El chico solo la miraba extrañada tratando de entender su juego.

– Sakura, no se si pueda…–

– Por favor, Coordinadora Ryuzuki, sé que se puede hacer algo…–

La señora Ryuzuki se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, tratando de analizar la situación sabía que si se podían hacer arreglos para que el chico se incorporara pero los tratos de su madre hacia el personal administrativo no le habían parecido de los más correctos pero ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Tal vez, solo tal vez Sakura podría tener razón, y la tuviera o no, lo mejor seria no desencadenar una interminable y lo que único que quería era irse del sitio.

– Esta bien, haremos una excepción – dijo la mujer adelantándose para salir – Pero que quede claro que solo será por la petición de Sakura. Joven Li, espero que usted sepa que el dinero no puede comprar todo – anuncio la señora con voz autoritaria.

– Lo tendré presente – balbuceó tratando de ocultar la molestia en su rostro – ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó esperando indicaciones.

– Por el momento nada. El lunes lo espero a primera hora en mi oficina, y veremos su horario y sus respectivas clases. Con su permiso, disfruten las festividades – dicho esto la señora no espero que el joven siquiera lo agradeciera y salió prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo.

Li observaba a Sakura quien aún había permanecido ahí y con su sonrisa dibujada en su dulce rostro. Li le tendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento y ella lo aceptó.

– Te debo una, y una grande Kinomoto – sentenció Li apretando con suavidad la mano de la chica.

– No te preocupes – lo miró a los ojos y podía quedarse así el resto de la tarde pero ya estaba bastante retrasada. – Bien Li, si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte – Sakura se despidió con la mano y caminó todo lo que sus pies le dieron.

– No, espera – Li alcanzó el paso de Sakura – Te debo una, yo te llevo – dijo el chico mostrando esa encantadora sonrisa.

– No es necesario…–

– Quizás no, pero quiero hacerlo –lo susurró más para el mismo que para ella ¿Cómo antes no se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era su compañera? Quizás era porque siempre tenía otras cosas en la mente, o es que el tiempo la convirtió en lo que era ahora. Hasta un don de persuasión tenía, ¡Vaya!, pensó el joven, de que otras cosas se habrían perdido. – Además quiero que me cuentes eso de las "festividades". Necesito ponerme al tanto de lo que pasa por aquí, estoy muy retrasado – comentó el joven dejando ir una pequeña risa.

– Creo que si lo estás – bromeó Sakura – Pero está bien, te acompaño, así te pongo al tanto, vaya que lo necesitaras –

Tanto como Sakura como Li salieron de las oficinas para marchar al auto de Li, el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido de la universidad a un puesto de comida rápida para dejar a Sakura en su trabajo. Se hubiera tratado de otra festividad más de su escuela, pero aquello era distinto. Sakura se quedó pensativa por el resto de la tarde, tratando de averiguar como un simple encuentro podría mover tantas cosas dentro de ella ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?, fue la única respuesta que tenía pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

.-.-.-.-

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bien, ahora ando por aquí con una entrega de Sakura, ya había escrito algún oneshot de esta serie pero nunca una historia larga, y aunque ya había tenido varias ideas en la cabeza ha sido hasta este momento cuando se me presento la oportunidad, esta historia ya tenia la idea en la cabeza y pensé que nadie mejor que una de mis parejas favoritas para representarla, ya la irán conociendo poco a poco, basta decir que esto lleva mucho de mi porque tiene pedazos de mi vida, por lo cual lo hace una historia muy especial para mi, espero que la disfruten…_

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
